RWBY: Mass Effect
by ExactChase
Summary: In the year, 2184, Remnant managed to land explorers on Mars, and these explorers discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the in the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. [Updated At Least Once a Week] [No Ships Yet]
1. Mass Effect

In the year, 2184, Remnant managed to land explorers on Mars, and these explorers discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the in the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time.

They called it the greatest discovery in human and faunas history.

The civilizations of the galaxy call it Mass Effect.

Weiss Schnee worked on the colossal space station, known as The Citadel, that served as the meeting point of the council; the ultimate authority in Citadel space. The council was composed of many different races, excluding humans and faunas. Weiss served as part of the human embassy, negotiating issues with the council on the human race's behalf. She wished she could say she represented all of Remnant, but this was sadly not the case. Faunas got their own representation, which the old Weiss didn't believe they deserved. If it had been up to her, she would have wiped out the faunas disease a long time ago. But, luckily for the faunas, it hadn't been her say.

Weiss was a big fan of silence while she was working, typing out messages to other ambassadors on several ongoing deals between many races and planets. These deals were mostly trading deals. Dust was a abundant substance on Remnant, but was a rarity in every other Galaxy. While most civilizations had already established deals with them, there were a few newly established colonies that needed to negotiate separate deals.

Weiss heard the quiet swish of her door opening, but didn't look up from her computer. She knew who it was.

"What do you want, Yang?" Weiss asked in a low, bored tone. The aforementioned blonde sat on the corner of Weiss' desk, careful not to sit on anything important.

"Me?" Yang asked, pretending to be offended. She picked up Weiss' paper weight and tossed it into the air, catching it and repeating the process. "I don't want anything." Yang put a lot of emphasis on I, making Weiss look up.

"What are you doing here, Yang?" She asked.

Weiss hadn't seen Yang for several months, ever since she had been assigned to an alliance fleet ship. She had heard that Yang kept getting transferred around for insubordination, but for some reason was never discharged.

Yang set down the paper weight and stood, facing Weiss. Weiss noticed that she was still wearing the black and grey alliance uniform that most alliance soldiers only wore on their ship, and never outside, especially not in the Citadel.

"I was just in the neighborhood," Yang said. "Decided to drop by."

Weiss sat back in her desk chair and exhaled.

"I don't think that's why you're here." She said.

"When was the last time you left the Citadel?" Yang asked, changing the subject completely.

"It's been a while." Weiss said, leaning forward. "Where are you going with this?"

Yang sighed, and looked at the ceiling, slightly bending her left knee and letting her arms limply hang at her sides. "I got promoted," she said.

"That's great." Weiss said, not breaking her confused look. "What does that have to do with your previous statement? Or me for that matter."

"Well, my little sister is now my CO." Yang began to pace back and forth in front of Weiss' desk. "Commander of her own ship. Only problem—"

"She doesn't have a crew, and you want me, don't you?" Weiss knew where this was going, and she didn't like it. "The answer's no, Yang." She stood and began making her way towards the door. "I don't do that kind of stuff anymore. I'm a desk jockey, not a soldier."

"You wouldn't be." Yang said. "We're talking more about navigation, or negotiations." Yang stepped in front of Weiss and looked her in the eyes. Weiss sighed, "I'll think about it, but not until I talk to the XO."

"Thank you, Weiss. I'll tell Rubes you're gonna talk to her." Yang said, now grinning.

"I won't come looking for her," Weiss sternly said, poking a finger at Yang. "I know how she is. Tell her to come to my office later today."

Yang nodded and made her way to the door, Weiss following suit to attend to more important matters. Once Yang was out of sight, Weiss sighed. She knew the other people Ruby was planning on approaching for the job, and wasn't happy about it. She knew Ruby would approach Blake, an old friend of hers. She and Weiss weren't on good terms with one another. They had never really gotten along in the first place, but were still good friends. Weiss didn't really remember the details of the argument, but did remember the racist remarks she had made towards the faunas girl. This was not going to be fun for her.


	2. The Citadel

The next time Weiss saw Yang, was late the next day. She was wearing bright yellow Onyx armor, and was flanking a young woman who Weiss could only assume was Ruby. It had been a few years since they had gone to C-Sec together, and the girl looked very different from the last time she saw her. She no longer looked like a child, but instead looked as how you'd imagine a commander of an Alliance ship. She was wearing medium class Onyx armor, but had standard issue alliance weapons mounted to her back. Her short, black and red hair was bouncing with each step, striding towards Weiss' desk. Her hair framed her stern face, silver eyes staring at her, devoid of emotion. Ruby was still pale as ever, a majority of her small nose blending in with the rest of her face.

Only once Ruby began speaking did Weiss notice Blake on Ruby's right. The faunas obviously wasn't happy with being there, but wasn't about to object to the orders she had been given. She was wearing light Onyx armor and was proudly displaying her faunus ears.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Weiss stood and shook Ruby's hand. "Thank you for coming."

"My pleasure," Ruby said. "I understand you have a few concerns about joining up."

"Yes." Weiss sat back down and motioned for Ruby to sit in the seat in front of her desk. Ruby didn't sit, but rather decided to stand. "What's the name of the ship?" Weiss asked.

"The Beacon," Ruby answered, not skipping a beat. "She's one of a kind. She's a prototype deep-scout frigate. The Turians made her."

Weiss nodded. "What's the size of the crew?"

Ruby seemed to be caught off guard by that question, "It's big enough," she said.

"Apparently not," Weiss said. "If you're coming to me with a position."

Ruby sighed and leaned onto Weiss' desk, her face inches away from the ambassador's. "We need someone like you for this," she said. "Right now, everything's need-to-know. There's not much I can tell you about our mission. But we need an ambassador of our stature. Either you're in, or you're out. I'm not gonna stand here all day feeding you bullshit, and in all honesty, I'm not offering you a position, I just need an ambassador. So either you come with us, or I'll find someone who will."

Weiss leaned back in her seat. "Okay." She said. "I'll go with you."

"What?!" Blake asked, breaking her long-term silence. "You can't seriously be bringing her!"

Ruby pushed off Weiss' desk and turned to face Blake, who continued her rant, "She's a God damned racist! I'm sure she'll jeopardize the mission!"

"Quiet!" Ruby commanded.

Blake shut her mouth, crossed her arms, and looked away. Ruby turned back to Weiss, "I apologize for that," she said. "As you know, Blake is a very. . . Outspoken individual."

"I understand," Weiss said. "When do you suppose we will be leaving?"

"Soon. There a few things I need to deal with. Belladonna, Xiao-Long. Take Schnee back to The Beacon." They both nodded and Ruby turned around and began to walk out the door, leaving them behind. The other two soon followed, gesturing for her to come with them. Weiss hesitated before grabbing a few things from her desk and chasing after the two.

They led Weiss from the Embassies to C-Sec, which took them to the docking bay. The ship Weiss was looking at was a rather large, black and grey frigate with splashes of red on the sides with BEACON stamped on the side, just above more writing on the wing that read SR1.

Weiss exhaled in amazement as she looked at the ship. It had been quite some time since she had been on an Alliance ship, or any ship at all for that matter.

Meanwhile, Ruby stood before a few Alliance Generals and war heroes. She herself fit in with this group just fine. Earlier in her career, she found herself facing an overwhelming enemy force. She risked her own life to save fellow soldiers, Yang and Blake included. Ruby had a very deep bond with Yang ever since they were on Mindoir, a small border colony in the Attican Traverse, and their parents were slaughtered by slavers that raided the colony when Ruby was sixteen. Both were saved by a passing Alliance Patrol. Yang enlisted in the Academy, and Ruby was granted early admission considering the fact that she didn't have anywhere else to go.

That was where they met Weiss and Blake. The four became good friends very quickly, despite Weiss' cold nature. Once they graduated, they were separated. This was because there were strict laws against siblings serving on the same ship, and Ruby and Yang were separated. Blake managed to get on the same ship as Yang, but Weiss was cut off from the rest of them as she rose through the ranks in her own ship; The Atlas. She soon became the ship's XO, and traded in that position for that of an Ambassador.

Yang and Blake incrementally visited her whenever they were in dock, but Ruby was devoted to her career, and wasn't in contact with any of them until Blake and Yang were transferred to her ship soon after Weiss' outburst towards Blake. On this ship, Ruby was the first officer. Most of the crew was killed, including the XO. Ruby took his place, and came to The Citadel in search of a crew. She knew exactly who she wanted, and Weiss wasn't on the list. She knew Weiss was comfortable where she was, and had no plan to change that, but was soon assigned to select a willing Ambassador to accompany her crew to take back Mindoir after all these years. Weiss was only there in case the enemy surrendered, but Ruby doubted it would come to that.

"You selected an Ambassador, yes?" General Ironwood asked Ruby. She nodded.

"Yessir. Ambassador Schnee. She was easier to persuade than I thought." She said. Ironwood nodded.

"Drop the formalities, Commander. You're captain of your own ship now." General Ozpin told her.

"Force of habit, General." Ruby told him. "Would I be wrong in assuming that you want me to leave soon?" Ozpin shook his head.

"Not at all, Commander." He told her. "You should get going."


	3. The Yeoman

As Ruby stepped onto the Beacon's Bridge, an automated voice called out "Commander on deck, XO Arc stands relieved." And everyone stood at attention, saluting their recently assigned commander. "At ease." Ruby said, her lack of confidence present to only a few. The ship's pilot suddenly came on the intercom, "We got a Yeoman, Commander." He said.

Ruby immediately went to the front of the ship and kneeled beside the man's seat. "When did we get a Yeoman?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, just now." He said.

"Neptune. Next time we get a new crew member, tell me before I get here." Ruby told the blue haired man.

"Speaking of which…" Neptune began, opening a small compartment on the other side of his seat. "You forgot something." He handed Ruby an earpiece. "Can't call you if you don't have a CD."

"You mean like a disc?" Ruby deadpanned. Neptune stared at Ruby for a second to see if she was serious, and found that she was indeed serious. "No." Neptune shook his head. "Communications device."

Ruby threw her head back, "Oh! Sorry."

Neptune shook his head again, "Just go see the Yeoman."

"Anything I should know?" Ruby asked, standing. "Like a name?"

"Uh… Pyrrha Nikos." Neptune said.

"Thanks," Ruby said. "I already forwarded the coordinates to you. Take us there."

Neptune nodded, "Will do, Commander."

Ruby slipped the earpiece in and moved down the wide aisle way to the Combat Information Center, where Ruby could see a rather large, orange hologram of the ship, just in front of a map of the Galaxy. Crew members were all around the console, some tapping away at terminals, others just passing by. Each person that passed by nodded and said the same thing; "Commander." Ruby didn't like it. While she was the commander of the ship, the Citadel didn't revolve around her, and she was very aware of this. She pushed aside these feelings of disrespect and grabbed her first officer's shoulder. The blonde man jumped and looked down at his feet. "Quit scaring me like that, Commander." Ruby pulled herself up onto the ledge on the console and laughed. "Jaune," she said. "We've been friends for years. You can drop the 'Commander' bull."

"Thank God." He sighed. "I don't really respect your authority anyway."

Ruby laughed. "Did you hear that we got a Yeoman?" She asked.

"Correction; 'You' got a Yeoman." Jaune said, poking the center of her chest.

"But, uh. What's a Yeoman?" Ruby asked, slowly pushing his arm away.

Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose, "It's just a fancy word for secretary."

"Ooo~!" Ruby said, hopping down. "I better get going. Lots of 'Commander-ey' stuff to do today."

"Yeah?" He asked. "Commander-ey stuff? Sounds important. I've got 'First Officer-ey' stuff to do."

"Like what?" She giggled.

"Exactly what you did when Port was captain." Jaune said.

"Think of new and exciting ways to kill me so you can become captain?" She asked. He nodded, "Exactly."

On that note, Ruby walked around the console, coming face-to-chest with her new Yeoman. Ruby looked up at her and she looked down, "You're tall." She pointed out. The Yeoman nodded, "I get that a lot."

"You seem more like a soldier to me, Miss Niket" Ruby said.

"Yeah," She rubbed the back of her head. "My job is to shoot anything that shouldn't be on the ship, and be your secretary. And it's Nikos."

Ruby took a step back, so she didn't have to strain her neck. "I'm not very good with names. But you're a Yeoman that doubles as secretary? Nice. I'll leave you to it then, Parfait."

"It's Pyrrha." She sheepishly corrected.

"Sorry." Ruby apologized, "I should probably think before I speak."

Pyrrha chuckled and Ruby walked away, taking the elevator behind Pyrrha to the crew's quarters.


	4. Crash Landing

Ruby rode the slow elevator down to the crew's quarters, where she knew both her sister and her Chief Warrant Officer were. When the elevator door opened, Ruby ran right into the latter. "Blake," she said. "I need to speak to you. And The Lieutenant Commander ."

"What for?" Blake asked, visibly nervous about her previous outburst on the Citadel.

"It's about why we need The Ambassador." Ruby said. "Go get Yang, and meet me in the debriefing room."

Ruby stepped back onto the elevator and the door closed in front of her. Once the door was closed, Blake turned and began to search for Yang. It didn't take very long to find the blonde, as her hair might have been a huge, neon arrow pointing her out. Yang had been in the Starboard Observation deck, tinkering with her prosthetic arm. While Ruby had saved both Yang and Blake's lives on Virmire, she could not save her sister's right arm. While this was not noticeable while Yang had her armor on, but the metallic skeleton-like arm was very noticeable when she didn't.

"Ruby wants to talk to us," Blake said, leaning against the doorway.

"What for?" Yang asked, getting up and stretching her arm to make sure she didn't break it.

"Mission briefing. I think." Blake said, pushing off the doorframe. "She said to meet her in the Debriefing room."

Yang moved past Blake and called the elevator. Blake soon followed, "It's about Weiss."

"Kinda figured." Yang said. Blake gave her a confused look, so she elaborated. "Whether you like her or not, we need Weiss for this mission. She could be the key to taking back Mindoir." As Yang said this, the elevator arrived and they both stepped on.

"I don't get it." Blake said. "Those raiders have had complete control over Mindoir for years, why surrender now?"

"I don't know." Yang quietly said. "Whatever's going on, we'll take care of it."

"What if it's a trap?" Blake asked as the elevator door opened and the two stepped off.

"They won't know we're there until we want them to." Yang said. "I think we have a considerable advantage."

"The ship doesn't go invisible, Yang." Blake reminded her blonde friend. "We're invisible on their scanners, but a well-placed scout could pick us out before we even made it all the way through the atmosphere."

Yang waved her hand in front of her, swatting away the idea. "I'm sure Ruby'll handle it." The two walked from the Combat Information Center to the Armory door, right beside the elevator. They then took a left, just behind the elevator. Walking through another door, they took a right and entered the debriefing room, where more people than just Ruby were waiting.

In the room Jaune, and a tall red headed woman were also waiting. "Who's this?" Yang asked, getting all too close the the red headed woman.

"That's Yeoman Pyrrha Nikos." Ruby said in her professional, commander voice. "She was recently added to our crew."

"Why wasn't the rest of the crew notified?" Yang asked.

"Because this is an administrative position." Pyrrha spoke up. "Only the Commander herself needs to know."

Yang nodded. "You wanted to see us, Commander?" Yang didn't seem to have a problem with calling her sister 'Commander', but yet again, not much bothered her anyway.

"Yes." Ruby said, equipping her Omni-tool. "As I'm sure you're aware, the Alliance has ordered that we go negotiate with the raiders that invaded the human-colony Mindoir." Ruby used her Omni-tool to pull up a holographic map of the colony in the center of the table that took up most of the small, rectangular room.

"Commander," Blake used Ruby's intermission of silence to bring forth a few concerns, "What if this is a trap?" She asked. Ruby looked up.

"I'm not following you." She said, confused by Blake's question.

"The raiders have had control of Mindoir for all these years. Why are they just now surrendering?" Blake clarified.

Ruby pursed her lips, "That's a good question." She said. "Unfortunately, I don't know the answer."

Blake nodded and remained silent, letting Ruby continue.

"Like Blake said," Ruby began. "We don't know if this really is a trap, so we need to be careful."

"What's the plan?" Yang asked, leaning against the far corner of the room.

"Yang and Blake: Escort the Ambassador to the designated location," Ruby tapped at her Omni-Tool and an orange dot appeared on the map. "If anyone, or anything attacks; kill it."

"What will you be doing?" Blake asked.

"I'll stay with The Beacon until either; we have confirmation that it is indeed a trap, or we lose communications. In either case, Jaune and I will be coming down there to help out."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have both the First Officer and Commander ashore?" Pyrrha asked.

"No," Ruby said. "But if there's anyone other than these two I trust to watch my back, it's Jaune. And besides, I'm leaving Neptune in charge."

"That's reassuring," Yang mumbled.

"Uh, Commander?" Neptune's voice echoed through the room. "Hate to interrupt, but I think this is definitely a trap."

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Looks like there are a few missiles headed our way." He told her.

"See if you can shake 'em off." Ruby commanded.

"Nah," Neptune said. "I was thinking about getting the most expensive ship in the fleet blown up. Of course I'll shake them off."

"You do that, Vasilias." Ruby said. She moved past her crew members and before Neptune knew it, she was standing behind him, wearing her armor. The ship shook as she approached his chair, nearly knocking her off her feet. She grabbed onto the back of his chair and made sure she didn't fall over. "Status report!" She demanded.

"I think we may have been hit." He told her.

"Anywhere important?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ruby turned to the source of the voice, only to see that it originated from a blue hologram of a girl. "Where were we hit, Penny?" Ruby asked the hologram.

"Engine three is offline." Penny told her.

"See if you can put us down, Neptune." Ruby looked through the windshield, attempting to peer through the thick fog that was wonky illuminated by the fire originating from the engine.

"Can't see shit through this fog, Commander!" Neptune grunted, trying to steer the ship. While neither could make out shapes through the fog, they could both tell that they were moving down at a great speed. "Get to the back of the ship!" He told her. "When we touch down, I can't promise that this end will exist!"

"What about you?" She asked, signaling for the other crew members to move away from the bridge.

"Someone needs to make sure the back survives." He said.

"No." She said. "Kill the engines and make sure the ship is facing forward."

"That's insane." He said.

"Everyone on this ship gets an equal chance of survival." She said. "If my crew dies, I die with them."

Neptune stared at her for a few seconds, and she stared back, showing him she was serious. He turned back around and killed the engines, using the ship's free fall to hold her straight.

"Penny," Ruby said. "Give me the altitude."

"Fifteen thousand." Penny said. "And dropping."

"When I say so, turn the engines back on and pull up." Ruby told Neptune.

"Standing by." He said, his finger on the switch.

"Ten thousand."

"Five thousand."

"One thousand."

"Five hundred."

"One hundred."

"Fifty feet."

"Now!" Ruby shouted.

Neptune activated the engines just before they impacted the ground and The Beacon shot forward. Neptune began to pull up, as the ship began to skip across the ground, hitting hills and long abandoned homes. Ruby was knocked off her feet and onto her back by the large bumps. "Kill the engines!" She said for the second time that day. Neptune did as he was told and killed the engines again. The Beacon scraped against the ground, beginning to slide. The ship slid for a couple yards and then stopped abruptly as if it had hit something large. The windshield cracked and Ruby was launched into the back of Neptune's seat.

Ruby painstakingly lifted herself to her feet, most of her body sore from the crash. Neptune was breathing heavily, but seemed to be unharmed. "You okay?" Ruby asked.

"I think I broke a rib," he said, stretching and groaning. "Or all of them."

"Walk it off." She patted his shoulder and began limping to the Research Lab, where she knew there was a ladder down to the Crew's Quarters. She slid down the ladder and made her way to the large table that was in the center of the room. Most of the crew was huddled around the table, carefully watching her as she sat on the edge. She chuckled, "That could have gone better." She told them. A few laughed, but most of them just remained silent. The onboard medic noticed that Ruby was holding her side, and rushed to the Commander. "I'm fine, Scarlatina." Ruby insisted. "It's just some bruising."

"What now?" Someone from the crowd shouted out. Ruby then took a deep breath, preparing to answer an onslaught of questions.


	5. Mindoir

The crew of The Beacon stared at their Commander, watching her her thoughtful silver eyes as they stared ahead, formulating a plan. Her eyes scanned the table top, before snapping up to her crew. She scanned the crowd, carefully examining their faces. Some were scared, some looked a little angry, but most looked like they were ready for their orders. "We can't send a distress call to The Fleet." Ruby said, finally answering the question. "Not yet, anyway. It's too dangerous. We were flying stealth, and they shot us out of the damn sky. Imagine what they could do to a rescue ship…" She paused. "We have to deactivate their AA towers before we can do anything. Belladonna, Xiao Long and I will take care of that." Ruby stood, pushing off of the table. "In the meantime, I want the rest of you to work on repairing the engine. Strip apart the non-essentials in the cargo bay for replacement parts. If it comes to it, take apart the weapon's system. Just see about getting us off the ground. Dismissed."

The crowd dispersed and they began searching for the engine's blueprints. Yang and Blake seemed to materialize behind Ruby, regardless of not expecting to seem them behind her, the Commander did not jump. "What's the ETD?" Blake asked.

"ASAP." Ruby said, "Get ready."

As Ruby began to walk away, a voice called from behind her, "Excuse me! Miss Rose!"

Ruby spun back around, as if there was some sort of imaginary axis binding her to the ceiling, and coming face-to-face with the speaker. "It's Commander Rose." She corrected.

"Oh sorry. . .Commander." Weiss said. "What's going on?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow, staring down the Ambassador. "The Council insisted on adding speed-bumps leading into the atmosphere of every planet. It's just screwed everyone over." Ruby deadpanned.

"Don't joke with me, Commander." Weiss demanded.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "We crashed. As if it wasn't obvious enough."

"Where did we crash?" Weiss asked, obviously unsure which questions were appropriate to ask. Ruby turned back around, calling back, "Mindoir."

That had been a few hours ago, now Ruby was sprinting through the dark, lifeless terrain of the former colony. Bullets flew past her head as she looked up at the AA tower. The tower was massive, towering over her and casting a large shadow over the remains of the empty, prefabricated homes. The tower was rusting, and seemed to put hastily thrown together using salvaged parts, probably from the raider's own ships, and whatever Alliance ships were dumb enough to come anywhere close to Mindoir. Ruby had been lucky to get off the planet when she did; the Alliance tried to fight the raiders, saving as many colonists as they could, but the higher-ups decreed that it wasn't worth their time of lives and gave up. They had rescued a good majority of the children from the raiders, leaving only a few of the younger children to experience a fate worse than death.

Ruby had been angry about this at first, but soon came to the realization that not everyone could be saved, and that was just something she needed to learn sooner or later.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, stopping and firing at the raiders behind them. "Blake and I've got your back! See what you can do!"

Ruby ignored the fact that her subordinate had just given her an order, and just sprinted into the tower. Yang and Blake ran in behind her, using her doorway as cover, they began to pick off the raiders, as many at a time as they could. While Ruby began rapidly tapping away at the control panel, desperately trying to turn off the canon. She suddenly stopped. There was only one way to make it was safe to get The Beacon off Mindoir; destroy the tower. Completely.

"Shit." She said to herself.

"What?" The other two asked almost in unison.

"Someone's gotta get up to the ammunitions deposit and blow it to hell. And I don't see any way up there from here." She said.

"I'll do it." Yang said.

"No," Blake said. "It has potential to be a one way trip."

"Forget it." Ruby loudly interjected. "I'm going. You two need to cover me."

"Can do." Yang said, her face expressionless.

Ruby bolted out the door, taking down a few raiders with her assault rifle. She threw the weapon onto her back and leaped onto the side of the tower. Ruby quickly equipped her Omni-Tool and jabbed it into the metal. She grabbed a ledge with her other hand and pulled her Omni-Tool out, plunging it back in a bit higher. While Ruby knew that there was in fact a ladder not to far to her left, she felt that this was a much cooler approach.

After not too long, Ruby had reached the doorway that led to the ammunitions deposit. She put her hand to her ear, "Yang, Blake. I reached the deposit. I'm about to start planting the explosives. Get clear. I'll cover you from here."

Ruby pulled her sniper rifle from her back, and began to pick off the raiders as her crew members ran to safety. Once she could no longer see the two, she began to plant the explosives. She stuck one to each side on the walls, and a few on the large AA missiles. Lastly, she pulled the pin on a grenade and tossed it behind her as she leaped from the top of the tower. She rolled as she landed and began to run from the large explosion she knew was coming. Ruby heard the sound of the explosion and felt the heat from the fire. She somehow found herself on her back, her body aching from being tossed around.

Yang suddenly leaped into Ruby's blurry line of sight. "Ruby, you okay?" She asked, kneeling down next to her. Ruby wanted to answer her, but found herself becoming very tired.


End file.
